1. Field
The following description relates to image processing technology for rendering a three-dimensional (3D) model.
2. Description of Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) rendering is a field of computer graphics in which a 3D model is rendered. The 3D rendering is used in various application fields including virtual reality, animations, and movies. Examples of the 3D rendering include ray tracing that renders a 3D model by tracing a route through which light radiated from a light source is reflected from a surface of an object, radiosity rendering that considers not only a direct illumination effect but also an indirect illumination effect of reflected light and diffused reflection resulting from direct illumination of an object, and rasterization rendering that renders a 3D model by converting vector data to a pixel pattern image.